Mother's Day
by Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw
Summary: Chris plans a special morning for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige on Mother's Day. Baby Wyatt helps! Oneshot during Season Six.


**Mother's Day**

A sweet Saturday morning dawned, the ethereal light resting upon the old Victorian manor of 1329 Prescott Street. The streets were quiet, the occasional dog barking or morning jogger out for a run. Inside the manor, home to the Halliwell or Warren family since its creation, all the occupants were asleep; however, a shimmer of blue and white lights interrupted the stillness of the morning.

Chris Perry Halliwell, known as Chris Perry the Whitelighter to the Charmed sisters, orbed into the kitchen, and set down the many packages he carried. It was Mother's Day, and Chris meant to celebrate it, regardless of Piper and her sister's feelings about him. It had been years since he had been able to pamper his mother, and his aunts for that matter, and he wasn't planning on wasting the opportunity.

Chris first moved the presents onto the dining table, planning on organizing them properly, later. He then started removing the balloons, cards, streamers, and other decorations. Quickly, he used Levitation to hang the banners and streamers. He manually blew up the balloons, but used telekinesis to tie the knots. For some reason, he could fight and vanquish ten demons at once, but he couldn't tie the knot on a balloon.

Chris left the cards next to the presents and started pulling out the groceries he bought. He planned to make a great breakfast for the sisters, preparing their favorites. Pancakes, coffee, and a few sausage links for Paige; coffee, toast, bacon, and waffles for Phoebe; and Eggs Benedict, orange juice, two bacon strips, and a waffle for Piper.

Expertly, he started making the coffee, pancake and waffle batter, and the toast at the same time. Cooking with his mother for a large family every Saturday and Sunday morning gave him lots of practice. Chris had just started pulling out the pans for frying the batter, bacon, and sausage, when he heard a telltale whimper in the room.

He looked around wildly, for the only person who currently whimpered in the house, was his baby brother Wyatt. His panic escalated until his eyes fell upon the baby monitor. It was on and the sounds were clearly coming from Wyatt's bedroom. Knowing that he better get Wyatt before he woke up Piper, Paige, and Phoebe, Chris stole upstairs and into his brother's room.

Inside, the golden-haired toddler was standing up against the bars of his crib, pouting at the adult who came it. He lifted his hands to be picked up. Chris obliged, hefting the baby into his arms. He wrinkled his nose at the smell radiating from Wyatt's derrière and looked at the little monster.

"Wyatt! That's disgusting…" Chris complained in a whisper to his mischievous little brother. The baby just giggled at Chris' expression and bounced up and down in the older man's arms.

With a reluctant sniff, cringing at the smell, Chris changed Wyatt's diaper, holding the offending thing as far away from his body as possible before he threw it away. Wyatt just giggled at Chris' dramatized actions. When the toddler was clean, changed, and poop free, Chris hefted the child and carried him downstairs, hoping to finish everything before Piper woke up.

Luckily nothing had fallen, burned, or burst into flames while he had been upstairs, so Chris was able to put his little brother down in the playpen and continue cooking. The baby watched as Chris made the food, delighting in the small spins and twirls that Chris did to entertain Wyatt.

Smiling, Chris finished the food and set it on the table, garnishing with roses in a vase and bunches of flowers near each table setting. He cast a small spell on the food to keep it from getting cold and picked up Wyatt.

He already had presents, but he wanted the gifts to be from not only himself, but Wyatt also. Without Leo around to celebrate the holiday, Chris wanted Wyatt to experience Mother's Day, even if he was too small to know what was going on.

Talking quietly, Chris held a nearly one-sided conversation with his brother as they wrote and decorated the cards. Rather, Chris wrote nice poems and comments while Wyatt 'colored' pictures on his side of the card. To sign them, Chris wrote his and Wyatt's names, and had Wyatt 'sign' them with his handprints.

Wyatt clapped his hands when they had finished and Chris pinned each card to the respective gifts. He set them at the end of the dining table, for unwrapping later, and went to wash Wyatt up before they woke up the girls.

Orbing to the bathroom and setting the squirming baby on the counter was the easy part, Chris surmised as he struggled to wash his brother's hands and face. The little boy kept moving and splashing water over himself and Chris. The twenty-two year old loved it though. This happiness and innocence was something he hadn't seen from Wyatt for a long time. To experience this nondestructive play was a blessing.

Eventually, the baby was clean and both boys were dry. Deciding to start with Paige, the hardest to wake up, Chris carried Wyatt into her bedroom, covering the younger's eyes with a hand in case she wasn't dressed properly. Luckily, she was in a more modest nightgown than usual, and Chris was able to set the baby on top of her.

It didn't take long for Wyatt's shaking, prodding, and climbing to stir Paige from her slumber. She blearily looked at her nephew.

"Wyatt?" she sat up, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of your crib and get dressed?"

"Uh, that would be thanks to me," Chris said, speaking up as he reclaimed his brother. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Paige, about to yell at him for waking her up and being in the house without permission, shut her mouth in shock. She gave him a small smile as he hugged her, letting Wyatt kiss her on the cheek. He left the room, almost out the doorway, when he turned back.

"Breakfast is on the table when you are ready," he said sweetly with a smile.

Paige just sat there, surprised as hell. She heard him open Phoebe's door and shut it. She would have sat there, staring all morning, but her stomach rumbled. Smiling at the thought of breakfast made for them, but also wary as to Chris' cooking abilities, Paige pulled on a bathrobe and went downstairs. She could smell coffee.

* * *

Chris sighed as he left Phoebe's room with Wyatt. Two down, one to go. Paige and Phoebe both handled Chris' Mother's Day surprise with ease, accepting that the two boys in their lives wanted to do something nice for them. Not that they had anything seriously against Chris, but Piper's words and his secrets were enough to make them suspicious.

However, surprising Paige and Phoebe was nothing compared to surprising Piper. Paige and Phoebe were always open to new people and nice things, but Piper was distrustful ever since she got her powers. She was always looking out for threats, more so when Prue died. Therefore, a surprise for Piper had to be well planned to prevent backlash, specifically, magical backlash.

Like with Phoebe and Paige, Chris put Wyatt on top of his sleeping mother, letting him slowly wake the woman up. Piper smiled, cuddling her son, before realizing that it was odd for him to suddenly appear, dressed and clean, in her bed.

"What the….?" Piper muttered, looking around as she clutched Wyatt. "Leo?"

"No, Chris," he said, stepping forward from the shadows. Piper gave a sigh of relief and laid into him.

"Don't do that! And why are you here? I thought I told you…" Piper argued before Chris interrupted her.

Taking a chance, he leaned down and gave her a big hug, effectively silencing her with his warmth. Sitting on the bed, he smiled as Wyatt took his cue and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Together, Wyatt in his baby voice, they said, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Piper's shocked and angry look softened as she saw the two smile at her. She giggled and thanked them, giving Wyatt an extra cuddle.

"I already woke up Paige and Phoebe. They're probably downstairs already, drinking the coffee. I made breakfast too, so I think we should get down there before it's all gone."

Piper smiled and passed Wyatt over.

"Just give me a minute, alright?" she asked. Chris nodded and waited outside for her as she washed up and put on a robe.

Then together, the three went into the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe were already sitting at the table, the food untouched before them. They smiled at Chris and thanked him. He returned their greetings and sat down with Wyatt in his lap and fed the baby as the three started eating their meals.

It wasn't long before the sisters exclaimed over the fabulous food. Chris blushed in pleasure at their praises, most specifically his mother's, and tried to act modest. Wyatt smiled toothily as he ate the soft scrambled eggs Chris had made for him.

It was a picture of the perfect family, that May morning.

**End.**

**A/N**: Sorry to all my Harry Potter fans. I recently read a Father's Day oneshot, and felt the need to try my hand on a similar theme. Don't worry, IOTaDoB Chapter 6 is still going, and I am happy to report that I am mostly through it.

For the Charmed lovers out there, I hope you like this little oneshot of mine. At this point, this is where it ends, but if my muse comes back to finish it, I'll add another chapter to the rest. Thanks for the reviews on my first Charmed fic, Feverish Revelations!

**Disclaimer:** Contrary to popular belief, I do not own the Charmed characters, no matter how much I want to.


End file.
